My Life As Me
by sterling97
Summary: Bella is 16 years old. She has a great life but decides she needs a change so she goes to live with her dad. She never expected to meet Alice and Rosalie,who became her friends instantly. What happens when she meets Rosalie's twin brother and his two Friends?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the twilight character. SM does

( i only use the characters of twilight, there are no vampire or werewolves. ALL HUMAN )

Bella POV

Hi my name is Isabella Swan but people call me Bella,Im 16 years old and live in Arizona with my mother, Renee. I have long, brown hair that flows down to my waist, Brown eyes that will bore you to death.

Im as pale as a blank sheet of paper, people are very suprised that i live in sunny and warm Arizona and never have i got a tan in my 11 years that i have lived here.

I was born in Forks, Wahington til my parents decided to get divorce when i was just 5 years old.

" Bella ! We need to get going, you have a plane to catch " Mom said

" Im coming, im coming " I yelled

After months of begging, i convinced my mom to let me move back to Forks with my dad, Charlie.

I zipped my three suitcases close and ready to leave

" Mom, can you help with my stuff "

" Sure, honey. Be right there. "

We got down the stairs, hands full and no accidents which is good. She made our way towards the car and put the suitcases in trunk.

My mom and I got in the car and were on our way towards the airport.

" You know im going to miss you so much, sweetheart " My mom whined

" Im going to miss you too mom but you have said that like a hundred of times already. Its not like im leaving forever. I will be back to visit you "

I really loved living with my mom but i needed a change of scenery in my life. My mom still sees me as a little girl running around in her princess dress. Moving in with my dad will show her that im a teenager, an adult almost and that i can take care or myself and deal with real life situations on my own.

But as we pulled up to the airport, i started to think if moving was a good idea. That if maybe leaving my mom was right or now but then i thought that i cant do everything right, plan out my life or think i ahead. i just have to do and go on from there.

We got out of the car and took all of my bags out.

" Mom dont cry, please dont cry " i pleaded

" Im sorry honey but i feel like your going to college and it make me feel like your not my little girl now but your growing up to a beautiful young woma- "

" Mom, i will always be your daughter but i have to grow up, take the on the world and make mistakes. Its part of life "

" I know " she said

I pulled her into a tight and loving hug. I know i would miss my mom a lot while in Forks but I also knew that i cant rely on my mother my whole life

" Bye mom, i have to go, I love you "

" Bye, sweety I love you too " she cried

As i turned a tear slip out but i managed to wipe it away before my mom seen me crying. I started to walk toward the entrance but without looking back one more time to my mother. We waved at each other and knew this was not a goodbye but a " see you later "

I look for gate 23 and after 5 minutes i look around and seen that gate 23, it was also allowing people to enter the plane and find their seats. I gave the lady at the desk my ticket and walked into the plane. I checked my paper for my seat number and found my seat.

I did a little victory dance that i had a window seat, instead of having two people on both of my sides, for all i know a guy who snores and a woman with a loud crying baby would sit next to me but i prayed it wasnt that because thats the worse case sinero here.

I put my things up, took out my Ipod and stuck my headphones in my ears. After an hour of hearing music, the plane was full and ready to take off, which is one of the parts i hate of flying, taking off and landing. I didnt like the feeling in stomach at all.

After we took off, i fell asleep listening to " CrushCrushCrush " by Paramore

I woke up to the pilot announcing that we have arrived to Forks, Washington and to make sure all seatbelts were on.

We finally landed and were told that we can start to desend the plane, with relief i took all of my things and headed out

As i was about to call my dad, to pick me up i heard someone call my name

" BELLA, OVER HERE ! "

I turned around and...

* PLEASE keep in mind, that this is my first time ever writing so this story might not be very good but with the help of your comments i will try to make it better. so please dont be harsh but just say what i can do to improve


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Cullens

***Hey guy, sorry for not updating for so long I just have a lot going on and...wait for it...i got summer school... but I will try to update whenever I can. I hope u guys like this chapter because I worked very hard. Don't forget to REVIEW, it helps me a lot.**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the twilight character. SM does… I wish I did though

Previous chapter: As i was about to call my dad, to pick me up i heard someone call my name

"BELLA, OVER HERE!"

I turned around and..

Bella POV

When I did turn around I was very confused. I seen two girls that just blew me away. One girl was a small, Beautiful, pixie like girl with short black hair and Green eyes I wish I had. The other girl was very pretty. She had beautiful, long, blonde hair that went past her shoulders and baby blue eyes. They both just looked like models, being in their presence made me very self conscious.

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen and this is Rosalie Hale. Charlie sent us to come pick you up." Said the pixie like girl

"Ok..er, hi I'm Bella Swan" I said awkwardly. I was never good at introducing myself

"We already know your name silly!" Alice said

Alice then came up to my ear and whispered

"I know we are going to be just the best of friend, I'm never wrong about these things" Alice said with a smile on her face. She really looked like a down to earth girl and I had a feeling we would be good friends like she said.

"She's right, word of advice: never bet against Alice" I jumped at the sound of Rosalie's voice. She has intimidating look to her. She must also have a good ear because she heard what Alice whispered

"Remind me to never tell you secrets in front of Rosalie okay Alice" I said. Rosalie laughed

"just don't talk about me and we're cool" she said with a playful smile. I guess she actually isn't that bad but my first impression is a cold-hearted bitch. As we started walking Rosalie started telling me about her boyfriend named Emmett. They soon led me to a silver volvo with three beautiful guys waiting.

"Bella, we would like you to meet my brother, Edward and Rosalie's brother and my boyfriend Jasper and Emmett, Rosalie's boyfriend" Alice said nicely but before i can properly introduce myself, Emmett, the big muscle guy came and put me into a bone crushing hug.

"Hi Bella, I've heard soooo much about you from chief swan" I silently blushed. I guess my dad talked a lot about me but i couldn't blame him, we haven't seen each other in a long time.

"Emmett you goof, get off of her before you kill her" said Edward. He was the most sexiest man i ad ever seen. He had the most beautiful green eyes and the best messy but nice hair ever. He was nice and lean with muscles; not like Emmett but more than Jasper. He was just perfect. I wonder if he is single cause there...Stop Bella you don't even know him

"Well lets get going" Alice said. Once we were in the car Alice started getting very excited. "Omg Bella i can not wait for you to meet my mom and dad and ohhh i cant wait until we have many sleepovers and i can do your hair and ohhh and give you makeov-"

"Alice, give the girl a break she just got here" Rosalie apologetically said.

"Fine but Bella i know you are just going to love here in Forks...If you can get pass the ugly weather, i personally hate it" Alice said. When she did, i really started to think about this gang. I felt like i have known them my whole life. Rosalie was the confident, down to earth girl. Alice was the cheerful one who knew how to have fun. Emmett was the life-sized cute teddy bear. Edward was the mysterious, sexy green eyed boy, who i actually wanted to know more about and Jasper who was very shy and quiet but seemed to warm up to me after a while.

We stopped in front of the biggest house i had ever seen. The house was house was an ivory color with the outline of the windows brown and the roof was a dark brown wood. I would die just to see the in side. **(The link to the amazing house is on my profile..its to die for, make sure you look at all the pics!). **

"Come on Bella i want to give you a tour of la Casa De Los Cull-en's" Alice said excitedly. Once we walk in i was beyond shocked, there was an incredibly beautiful foyer that was all white. There was a large white staircase that Alice wanted to drag me up first but Rosalie wanted to give ma tour of the first floor first which made more sense. They showed me the kitchen and i seen this beautiful woman with green eyes, who looked a lot like Edward but she didn't look a day over 35. The beautiful woman walked over to me and smiled

"Hi Bella, my name is Esme,Edward's and Alice's mother. Its so good to finally meet you" she said.

"Same here Esme, you have a beautiful home" I said

"Thank you dear, i designed the whole house myself" Esme said. I stood there astonished. "Would you like anything to drink? dinner will be done soon"

"No thank you Esme, I'm fine" I said. she was so nice and motherly.

"Oh and honey your dad will be here in a little, they need him down in the station a bit longer" Esma said

"Come on Bella, you need to see my room!" Alice screamed excitedly. Alice pulled me up the stairs as fast as she could and took me into this room with light pink walls, decorated with frames of shoes and pictures with black and white stripes. It kind of had a french theme to it. **(Pics are on my profile for the room and closet)**

"Alice your room is huge!" i said. Her room was bigger than my living room back home.

"i know, wanna see my closet...my walk in closet!" she yelled. She led me to this door and said " wanna do the honors?" i reached for the handle and opened the door that led to the most amazing closet iv ever seen. Everything was pink and white like the theme of the room.

"Oh my god, Alice how much room do you need for clothes!" i said beyond belief of what i was seeing. She even had a chair to sit on...in her closet! When Alice was going to answer my question, we heard a knock on the door and Edward's voice

"Hey Bella, i don't mean to ruin your fun with Alice's closet but do you want to see my room and a tour of the REST of the house" He said with a smirk

"Sure Edward" I looked at Alice and she couldn't stop smiling and i didn't know why. I followed Edward to his room down the long hall. When i walked into his room i absolutely loved walls were black and white and books neatly stacked everywhere but what i love was that He had a huge book shelf. "I love your bookshelf, so I'm guessing you love to read?" **(Pics on profile)**

"Yeah its a passion of mines, i have read every book on that shelf at least 3 times" He said and I can see in his eyes that he really loved it

"Im actually a big reader myself" i said with pride

"Really? what is your favorite book?" He said with a cute smirk

"Well Im torn between Romeo and Juliet, and Wuthering Heights"

"Oh so i see you are into Romance novels" He said

"yes, very" i turned about and started to walk toward him but when i did, my foot got caught on the rug and i tripped. Edward ran and caught me in his arms. When i looked up, he was staring at me. We were staring into each others eyes but the next thing that came out of Edward's mouth made my heart pound even faster.

**I left you with a cliff hanger...AGAIN but sorry its fun to write. anyway i hope you guys liked this chapter it took me 2 days to write and edit but dont worry like i said it was fun. Please Please review so i can write better. Tell me what you did like or what you didn't like so i can improve. byeeee**

**P.S. we will meet Mr. Carlisle Cullen in the next chapter**


End file.
